Talk:Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170628160603/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170727001352
Meanwhile… ever since Elsa usually did nothing but focus on all of her important royal queenly duties with no/without any other distractions at all lately. She hadn't even stopped for a moment at all. She was still in study room, rethinking all the choices she never ever even should've made from the very beginning in the first place at all ever since back when she was only eight while Anna was only just five back then. She wished the accident/incident never ever even happened at all in the first place. First of all, she never ever even should've shut Anna out in the first place. Second of all, she also should've told Anna her secret back then before too. Plus, she should've been there for Anna back then before. Furthermore, she should've been much of a sister to Anna back then before but instead, she was more of a stranger to Anna than a sister. She should've done anything better than she did but, instead she unfortunately did worse than she did. If she hadn't shut Anna out at all, none of this would've ever happened at all if only she was there for her. Worst of all, she never ever even did anything to talk nor knock some sense into her parents about focusing on Anna at all. Worse, neither of her parents did nothing nor anything to give her any permission to find the right time nor moment at all because after all, she and her parents were too caught up in their own misguided fears which was why neither of their parents did anything to focus on raising Anna much better than ever at all. She still couldn't believe Anna turned on against her in a fit of uncontrollable rage right from the very start beginning at all ever since it all started when anybody else who always does and says anything and everything to show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna for any reasons, especially not only because of her ice magic powers, her beauty, loveliness and prettiness, but also her personal, emotional sensitivities. She was easier to feel far much worse for until Anna was fed up with favoritism towards Elsa over her, especially sick of Elsa being the most all time favorite until anybody else who really knows all the secrets Elsa herself, their parents and Grand Pabbie kept from Anna, especially knows why Elsa shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago very well much better than ever came into Anna's whole entire life to caringly comfort Anna by eliminating all of Anna's pain and suffering every time Anna was nothing but really emotionally hurt physically at least honestly told Anna why Elsa shut her out by showing Anna all the real, picture images of all of her true, old, real missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident before they all returned to Anna back where they belong without Elsa herself, their parents and Grand Pabbie around at all. Everything they did was to be honest with Anna without any hesistation at all which's something their parents and even Elsa herself should've been back then before. After they all made sure there were no other more missing true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers for Princess Anna at all but it didn't easily help that Anna took that kind of protection from rather very badly to worse, Anna had been nothing but very angry and upset with their parents and Grand Pabbie, and refused to visit or talk or speak to Grand Pabbie again, or easily forgive him, their parents or even Elsa herself. Anna's pure love for Elsa automatically turned into great burning hatred for Elsa. Personally, Elsa found out the reason why Anna was her real opponent, the same other royal sister of Arendelle who wanted nothing but revenge on her in a fit of uncontrollable rage because of what she did to her own younger sister for past thirteen years ago even without explaining why; how could her own sister, Anna be better off with those who do and say anything to turn and pit Anna against her just because two sisters of Arendelle don't always get along all the time at all? Or even spoil Anna rotten? When Elsa found out Anna not only already got all of her true, old, real missing memories of her ice magic powers and the accident/incident at last without her, their parents nor Grand Pabbie around before they came up with plans and find ways to be a much better family than their parents and even Elsa herself could ever since Elsa and their parents were too caught up in their own misguidance, but also wanted revenge on Elsa for what she did to Anna for past thirteen years ago, not only Elsa herself felt protective. Not only she felt hurt nor heartbroken either but she also felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why. While it was true she didn't deserve to be Anna's sister right from the very start at all and never ever even do at all so neither she nor Anna were no longer sisters nor friends nor a family at all anymore. Every time Anna says anything hurtful to hurt Elsa's personal feelings, everybody else always took Elsa's side over Anna's agaisnt Anna in order to comfort Elsa over Anna until Anna was furiously fed up with favoritism towards Elsa over her, Elsa only just wanted to protect Anna from any danger and harm; especially from anybody else who may at least be there for Anna but does and says anything to turn and pit Anna against Elsa in order to help Anna get her revenge on Elsa much to Elsa's horror. Elsa especially still couldn't easily believe her true, real, opponent was none other than Princess Anna of Arendelle herself at all right from the very start. She regretted that protection much more than ever. Then she heard a very familiar voice that broke into her personal thoughts of the new, different Anna and anybody else who does and says anything to pit and turn Anna against Elsa in order to punish Elsa for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even if it never ever even meant to interrupt her personal thoughts at all. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Elsa knew it was Olaf said her name and asked her because he came to check on his creator. "Yup. Why?" "You've been nothing but sad, depressed and heartbroken, haven't you? Still thinking of the choices you didn't want to make from the very beginning, aren't you?" "None of this was your fault at all. Everything was my fault. I never should've shut Anna out. I should've told Anna why. I should've been straight with Anna from the very beginning. I should've told her my secret. I should've been there for Anna. I should've been much of a sister to Anna. I should've done or said anything to talk or knock some sense into my parents about properly raising Anna better. I should've done better than I did, but instead, I've done worse than I did. After all, I'm the reason my parents didn't have time to deal with her at all, aren't I?" Elsa leaned back against the throne chair. "There's no way Anna could trust anybody who does or says anything to turn and pit her against me…or even be in love with him." As Elsa said that herself, she still felt hurt to see the same other familar royal sister of Arendelle who was now nothing but full of burning rage and hatred towards Elsa. How could she and Anna not love each with all their hearts? It was like…like… "I was nothing more of a stranger to Anna. I should've known about true love. Neither Anna nor I would hate each other at all no matter what but it doesn't change the fact that I was the one who made Anna think I hate her, does it? Anybody else who couldn't easily stand Anna always find me more beautiful than Anna by seeing me more of woman who's really a real classic beauty but they rather see Anna as more of the hideous beast. These are one of the reasons why they rather love me more than Anna. They don't easily get along with Anna because they openly found her to be too loud, obnoxious, insufferable and much of a royal pain." Elsa shook her head and sadly sighed again; she knew in the past Anna was persistent, but this time all Elsa got now was the different, new Anna who was over her. She really missed the real, old Anna very much more than ever.